the kitty corner
by coolgirl526
Summary: storm and stormy weather are twins starting a new show called The Kitty Corner. follow through with make ups,break up and well humor. inspiered by The Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show.
1. episode 1

**ok fanfic deleted the first one that wasn't real good in the spelling apartment but I found out that fanfic has spell check so hopefully no more spelling mistakes!**

stormy:WELCOME TO THE KITTY COURNER!with your hosts stormy and are first episode is 'a blind cat killed my brother!'our guest stars are jayfeather and dawnpelt!

jayfeather looked annoyed and dawnpelt looked ready to kill jayfeather.

stormy:well dawnpelt why do you think jayfeather-

dawnpelt:he did kill him!I know it!

jayfeather:I didn't do it everyone knows that but you why do you still think did it!

storm then walk in sipping a latte.

storm:what in starclan is going on in here?!

stormy:storm your 20 minuets late AGAIN!Care to explain storm.

storm:well he he you see I was so bored waiting for the show to start that i...well..um.

stormy:shows over folks this is stormy signing off!

storm:oh tom!

stormy:get back here you show ruining dark forest warrior!

dawnpelt:so jayfeather want to get a milkshake?

jayfeather:shure dawnpelt and we can get things worked out.

dawnpelt:okay.

**next time "the nursery lover"**


	2. episode 2

**shout out time!shout out to...**

**tansyheart!**

**ifullforce!**

**and princessanistaia**

stormy:hey this is stormy

storm:and storm

stormy:today is "the nursery lover"

storm:come on up ferncloud!

ferncloud walks up on stage

ferncloud:thanks guys

storm:so Ferncloud why do you keep having kits?

stormy:well storm just karma i guess

stormy:have you ever cheated on dustpelt?

ferncloud:sorry stormy but no

?:what about the time you went out with firestar?

ferncloud:what?! where did that come from

firestar:HEY FRENCLOUD THE DINNER PLANS ARE ALL MADE OUT!

stormy:no,yeah that's one big no

storm:frencloud's cheating ferncloud's cheating!

ferncloud:SHOWS OVER FOLKS BYE!

stormy:FRENCLOUD ONLY ME AND STORM CAN CLOSE THE SH-

**next time "a true roll model**


	3. episode 3

**hey guys I just want to make a point on being kind online I'm poet and I didn't know it!**

storm:hey guys today it's just me stormy had to do something so let's start

?:what!

storm:huh?

?:my name is snow I wish to speak and spread a message

storm:um...shure snow come on up

an arctic fox walks up on stage

storm:how in starclan a fox get in here!gards!

snow:what listen what I have to saw first!

storm:fine

snow:thank now there's a girl writing on a laptop with tears of pain from the she can't let say she lazing when she's dialectic and can't spell though she wants to...to be normal like everyone else girl is right here.i'm the the think before you act others have it so much harder than me.

everyone in the crowd was crying as well as storm

storm:may I ask one are you?

snow:a girl of hope for those in need of it.A friend for the loney.A light for the dark.

storm was now crying really hard

storm:I * sob * just close the sh-show

storm runs off crying

**next time "mother and son together"**


	4. episode 4

**ok guys I had writers block but it's now gone yay! and thank you tansy for your help with this! rock on!**

storm:yo peps storm in the house *hiccup*!

stormy:*rolls eyes* ok let's show who's on. we have crookedstar and rainflower!

crookedstar and rainflower walk up on stage.

crookedstar: why is she here you said willowbreeze and silverstream would be here not _her!_

rainflower:and you said shellheart would be here not that poor excuse of a son!

crookedstar:me?! you loved me but when I broke my jaw you hated me!

stormy:so rainflower why did you start hate crookedstar?

rainflower:let's see he ran away,trained with a dark forest warrior and left me for dead!

storm:and you corkstar *hiccup* do you puddlefur to be your wedded wife?

crookedstar and rainflower:what!?

stormy:how much catmint did you eat?

storm:twenty flags *hiccup*** [1]**

stormy looks at crookedstar and rainflower who have horrified looks on their faces.

stormy:ok last episode storm cried and cried and we couldn't get her to stop so we gave her catmint and she went a little nuts.

stormy looks over to storm and finds her on the ground talking to herself.

stormy: ok let's forget her and move on.

crookedstar:well ok first you change my name second you could have been a little happy for me when I got my warrior name and third you didn't come to my leader carimony!

rainflower and croockedstar unshiled their claws.

stormy: ok looks like we ran out of time and I got to take storm to the hospital BYE!

**[1] ok storm did get way hyped up on the catmint but her eating twenty **

**ok not my best work but it's good, it's funny and I like it**


End file.
